1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces for speech applications, and in particular, to a multiple function graphical user interface for speech recognition which utilizes a minimum of screen space.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, as developers add speech functions to computer graphical user interfaces, the speech function requires its own graphical interface. Speech users naturally want to minimize the amount of screen space occupied by the graphical user interface for speech recognition because the user can control the interface by voice. Generally speaking, the smaller the graphical user interface for speech recognition, the better.
Integrating speech recognition into a visually-based graphical user interface can be difficult. The difficulty stems from the fact that because the graphical user interface is visually-based, every encroachment upon this limited space reduces the free space for the user. However, the present level of speech recognition technology requires that the user be able to review several kinds of visual feedback. Therefore the challenge posed for developing an improved graphical speech interface is to present the minimal information required in the smallest space possible.
Current technology requires that the user have available the following information: 1) the state of the microphone/speech system, that is on, off or asleep; 2) the last recognized phrase; 3) whether the application has speech focus; 4) feedback that the application is working; and, 5) status messages from the speech system. In addition the user must also have, at a minimum, the ability to control the microphone state with the mouse or other pointing tool, in case speech is not functioning. At best the user must have a mouse activatable equivalent for every speech command, because speech is not a deterministic input system.
Combining all of these functions into a truly minimal space is an elegant solution to a difficult problem. Various existing systems combine functionality in floating speech bars. Specific examples are instructive.
Existing systems combine their functionality in floating speech bars. The Dragon systems is shown in FIGS. 12(a) and 12(b). They combine the microphone and VU meter into one button, as shown in the upper right hand corner of FIG. 12(b).
In VOICE from Kurzweil, as shown in FIG. 13, all of the functions are combined on a tool bar and display the recognized text in a floating tool window.
The tool bars from VoiceType Connection and Voice Center, both available from IBM, are as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 respectively.
None of the tool bar arrangements described above can truly be described as minimal, in terms of the necessary display area.